Field
Cationic steroidal antimicrobials (“CSAs”) for treating certain diseases and/or promoting osteogenesis.
Description of the Related Art
Osteogenesis (or ossification) is the process of laying down new bone material by cells called osteoblasts. It is synonymous with bone tissue formation. There are two processes resulting in the formation of normal, healthy bone tissue: intramembranous ossification is the direct laying down of bone into the primitive connective tissue (mesenchyme); and endochondral ossification involves cartilage as a precursor. In fracture healing, endochondral osteogenesis is the most commonly occurring process, for example in fractures of long bones treated by plaster of Paris, whereas fractures treated by open reduction and stabilization by metal plate and screws may heal by intramembranous osteogenesis.
The exact mechanisms by which bone development is triggered remains unclear, but it involves growth factors and cytokines in some way. Therefore, a need exists to develop compositions and methods to enhance bone growth for the treatment of bone diseases and broken bones.